Creepypasta Revamp
by GenericFandomFanFicWriter
Summary: After Kate is sucked into the world of creepypasta via a cursed journal her friend somehow managed to get, she realizes that she has become the main character of her friend's horrible fanfiction. Originally her friend had written a story in which the self-insert main character meets all the other creepypasta characters. Though Kate notices that now they act a bit too realistic.
1. Welcome to Hell Kiddies

Yo yo yo yo! Hey, new at writing, would love some feedback.

The night was dark and cold. Every streetlight seemed to be as if it were consumed by the dark sky around it, barely illuminated the street. A figure strode down the street in a rushed pace, eager to get to its destination. It gripped a large book in its arms, the book was no thicker than an encyclopedia. It has a graying hardcover on it which was worn down by time from its original vibrancy. The pages of it were wrinkled and browned at the edges.

The figure holding the book was a tall girl, no longer than 5' 9". She stood with a thin and lanky frame, hair that tumbled down to her lower back, and a distinct bitter expression. It could have been because of the rain beating down on her or maybe it was a long-standing quarrel with a person she hurried to get too. Her dark hair bounced in beat with her passionate movements but was being moderately weighed down by the weather.

Suddenly, her heavy footsteps stopped in the middle of a street. She turned quickly to face an alleyway that was completely dark. For a moment she hesitated before stepping into it making sure that she was not able to be seen. She waited a couple of minutes, something was supposed to happen right? Quickly she stepped into the light and flipped open the book she'd been cradling in her arms.

The book was actually a really old journal that belonged to her friend Steph. The story that Steph told about this book was that it was somehow enchanted. The fact that she was dumb enough to say this made Kate cringe. In fact, this book was something that caused many fights between them, all because of what she chose to write about. See, it was the one thing Steph obsessed over like it was air supply: creepypasta. Not only that but it was a self-insert story with her "original" character. Her name was Victoria and she was just perfect, beautiful and badass.

To of course save their friendship, Kate stole the journal for herself, to edit it a little bit. Before that could happen though she had to read through it, and oh boy, was it just disgusting. Only filled with every possible cliche imaginable and had shipping galore. Kate crossed out these parts without hesitation and was glad that she didn't have to gaze on them. She developed a bit of an obsession with the story. It got to the point where she had very vivid dreams

This situation did not feel like a dream. It didn't even begin like how a dream should, it was as if she popped into existence at a random time. Suddenly, she was in the middle of a road in a strange unfamiliar city. Everything seemed to be in monochrome until she saw some grass and trees and was a little less panicked. It took her a while until she could think of a rational explanation. The only plausible option in her mind was that she was suddenly in the story, somehow.

While walking down random roads she came across a familiar sounding boulevard. It was Amber Hills boulevard, one of the only original locations Steph decided to come up with. She marched down the street quickly again realizing something. This was where the story started.

Kate snapped back to reality shut the book and continued to wait. Not wanting to go further into the dark alleyway she only went in as much as she had to. While drifting off she didn't know how much time had passed or even what time it was. The cold weather bit at her skin and the world felt a lot less like a dream. It wasn't like it ever felt like a dream but her denial of it being real became harder to keep up.

Once again she peered around the corner to see if anyone was there. This time instead of seeing no one she saw a figure walking down the street in a panic. From the clothes it was wearing she could immediately tell who it was. It was none other than Jeff the Killer. White hoodie, emo ripped jeans, thin frame in all its glory. His signature long black hair was missing but thin burnt strips of hair peeked out the front of the hood. Once he was close enough more features could be made out. For one, his face was not white, it was patches of beige and bright red that did not have any time to fade. Everything else on his face was drowned out by the disgusting mosaic of flesh. It reminded Kate of a face that was sewn out of other faces, just dreadful, like mismatched fabric. The oversized Cheshire smile was instead replaced by a large straight gash that attempted to cut through his cheeks but only tore at the corners of his mouth. If that wasn't pathetic enough he was also crying and cursing.

"F-fuck... fuck... fuck..." He muttered, each word causing him to spit a bit of blood which blew back in his face.

Even his voice showed his age which was very pitched, not quite like a little kid but not at all matured. Kate didn't know what to do next, how was she supposed to confront him. All she had to do was talk to him, right? Go on some sort of journey and play the part of the main character. It couldn't be very hard, after all, she knew the story. Then again originally Steph had written him into the story the way that he was usually portrayed, so what happened? Kate focused again on what was happening in front of her, now Jeff was even closer, almost passing by her. She did the only thing she could think of and stuck her leg out to trip him.

He was too distracted by crying and running to notice and tripped over her leg. He gasped loudly before hitting the ground, face first and made a loud grunt. He sat up and gripped his head quickly turning around to face the thing that tripped him. He could only see a shadowed version of Kate which scared him. She was taller than him and thin, her pale face and dark clothing made her look like some sort of monster. He continued to cry and began shaking from a mixture of fear and the cold weather. Kate was dumbfounded by how different he was, how pathetic he was but she felt sorry for him at the same time.

"I-i'm really sorry, it's ok," She said in a caring voice, like she was trying to calm a frightened child.

It felt awkward and out of place, he was supposed to be some sort of, well... killer. Instead, Kate was comforting some sort of damaged child. She held out her hand, trying to gain some sort of trust. Jeff was hesitant of course after all this asshole just tripped him for no reason. He stood up by himself not accepting the gesture, wiping away tears and tried to act tough.

"What's wrong with you! Why would you do that to me do you see what you did!" Jeff shouted, pointing to the gash on his forehead which bled slightly.

Kate got defensive and yelled back in frustration "What did I do to you, what did you do to you, you freak!" She walks up to his face and traced the cut across his mouth with her finger.

This seemed to strike a nerve within him, his face immediately got red and he gave Kate an infuriated gaze. Kate took a slow step back to make sure there was some space between them. Jeff remained silent and walked towards her, reaching for something in his pocket. Fearing the worst, she ran the other direction from him and booked it towards Victoria's house. It was attached to other houses on the block but the reason why it stood out was because of the weird stained glass front window that was new and nothing like the other houses. It was vibrantly colored and reflected the character's disgusting personality. Kate looks for a spare key, which should have been in a potted plant but for some reason had disappeared. She looked back and Jeff was walking towards her, not at a quick pace but one that seemed like he was trying to be intimidating.

"Hey, can you fucking stop!" Kate yells as loudly as possible trying to scare him away and possibly attract attention from anyone else living on the street.

Jeff stopped walking towards her and gave her a concerned look. She paid no more attention to him and looked for another way in. With time to think, she picked up the door mat from under her feet and a scratched up pink key was under it. In that moment she felt like an idiot. The metallic key was in such an obvious spot. Her heart raced from the unneeded panic as she opened the door and quickly shut it.

There were an unnecessary amount of locks on the door. All of them were gross and rusty, she only locked the first three of them. The house was nearly empty besides the bare minimum of furniture and random trash on the floor. Upon further inspection, the trash was just a bunch of crumpled up pieces of paper scribbled with ink. A shiver went up Kate's spine as she looked around the nearly empty house with weird garbage. Moving onto the kitchen, even stranger ink scribbles resided. Amongst the scrapped up checkered pattern on the floor laid weird symbols. They didn't appear to be cult symbols or even a different alphabet but just a series of strange line drawings.

A scary realization hit Kate, not only did the place not seem abandoned but there was also the second floor she neglected to check. She tip-toed towards the stairs and looked up into the hallway above her. It was pitch black. Unsure of what could be up there she went back into the barren living room. Figuring she had only two options at this point, either being in a creepy house defenseless or letting in a potential murderer, she picked up the weird trash. Not wanting to throw it away she put it into an empty small trash can lying beside the small couch.

There was a slow, quiet knocking sound at the door. At first, it was not noticeable but as time went on it became more frequent. Kate walked over to the window and looked through it. It was Jeff, he didn't look like he wanted to hurt anyone anymore and had a depressed look on his face. She opened the door.

"Hey... I'm sorry..." Jeff said apologetically in a kind voice, he was crying.

Although she wasn't the most sympathetic person she gestured for him to come inside. Finally, she decided it'd be better to have someone with her, she was too anxious to be alone. He sat on the couch and tried to relax but the stress of the situation he'd been in caused him to be in a state of emotional instability. Kate's deep maternal instincts caused her to want to comfort the small boy in front of her but the logical part wanted to know a couple of very important things first.

She grabbed a shitty metal chair and unfolded it, placing it in front of Jeff and prepared for a quick interrogation. While retrieving the chair she also tucked a dullish kitchen knife into the waistband of her skirt.

"Ok, Uh, what happened to you? She asked sternly yet with a fair amount of sympathy in her voice.

Jeff stayed silent for a moment, looking mortified. He stared at Kate looking for the right words to say.

"Um... I was in a... accident" He spoke weakly and avoided eye contact.

"uh huh, but what about your smile?" Kate asked, once again tracing the cut smile of his face.

There was another silence, he looked down tearing up again. Kate wanted to play dumb for a second to see what answer she could get from him.

"Why are you crying?" she pretended to be concerned as she asked, giving him a sad look and placing a hand on his shoulder.

When he didn't answer she shook his shoulder, he refused to look up at her.

"Hey! Answer me, I'm letting you stay here so you should be grateful I'm being so nice!" Her impatient response only seemed to make it worse. She wasn't good with these situations.

In anger, Jeff pushed Kate away and wiped tears from his face.

"Please, stop it! I-i don't wanna talk about it, ok, please... please" He begged.

Kate regretted yelling at him, she figured that if this world was different from the story then he should be too. Maybe he didn't even hurt anyone, so what caused him to run away from home? She thought of ways to ask more questions but decided that he'd had enough of her outbursts. The next thing she had to do now figured out what was going to happen next, if this world was anything like Steph's story then it was going to be hell.


	2. Have a Nice Trip

Oh God chapter 2, can't believe I had enough motivation to make another chapter. Again, I appreciate any feedback so please leave a review.

Kate woke up in the middle of the night, hearing a strange scratching noise she stood up. It was surprising she fell asleep in the first place. In the dark, it was hard to tell where the noise was coming from. She searched around for Jeff who was asleep on the floor nearby. They had decided to camp out on the couch, both fearing what could be on the second floor. He should've been a few feet away but she couldn't feel him. Getting low to the ground she continued searching, reaching her arms out.

A booming knocking noise came from upstairs. Kate's body jumped and her chest hurt. She breathed deeply for a couple of seconds. Ready to make an exit, she stood up and searched for the front door. Carefully her feet glided against the floor. Her toe hit a strange lump on the floor which made her body jump again. While attempting to jump over it she tripped, sending her to the ground landing hard on her stomach. While laying on the ground she heard someone walking down the stairs. It was a fast-paced running, very loud and violent. Kate's entire body was in a panic, she began sweating and her mind raced.

"H-hey are you ok!?" Jeff asked racing to help Kate to her feet.

"I'm a-alright you scared me though, why were you upstairs? Kate asked wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"I heard something upstairs so I went to go see what it was, I didn't see anything though and I heard you fall" He prepared to go back upstairs.

She followed him up the stairs, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.


End file.
